Jimelina
My second gender swapped spoof of Thumbelina. Cast *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) as Thumbelina *Moana as Prince Cornelius *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mother *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Grundel *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Mrs. Toad *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) as Mogo *Chunlun (The Lion Guard) as Gringo *Reirei (The Lion Guard) as Berkeley Beetle *Rita (Oliver & Company) as Hero *Chief Tui (Moana) as Queen Tabitha *Sina (Moana) as King Colbert *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jacquimo *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) as Buzzbee *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Mr. Mole *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Ms. Fieldmouse *Various Mice as The Jitterbugs *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Lil Bee *Fievel Mouskevitz (An American Tail) as Gnatty *Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) as Baby Bug *Papa Mousekevitz (An American Tail) as Gnatty's Mother *Genie (Aladdin) as The Good Witch *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Rabbit *Darma (Rock Dog) as Mr. Fox *Ursa (Open Season 3) as The Bear *Scar (The Lion King) as Grundel Toad's Girlfriend/Wife Scenes *Jimelina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Jim *Jimelina part 2 - "Jim" *Jimelina part 3 - "Soon" *Jimelina part 4 - The Fairies/Jim meets Moana *Jimelina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Jimelina part 6 - Jim gets Kidnapped *Jimelina part 7 - Jim meets Shere Khan/"On the Road" *Jimelina part 8 - Jim meets Pinkie Pie/"Follow Your Heart" *Jimelina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Siri and Chuluun mocks Zira *Jimelina part 10 - Jim meets Reirei/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Jimelina part 11 - Olivia, Fievel and Abigail Tries to Save Jim/Poor Jim *Jimelina part 12 - Pinkie ask for Direction/Moana searches for Jim/Reirei and Zira's Plan *Jimelina part 13 - Pinkie asks for more direction/Moana gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Jimelina part 14 - Jim meets Donkey Kong *Jimelina part 15 - Jim and Donkey Kong meets Candy Kong/"Sun" *Jimelina part 16 - Candy's Tunnel/Candy's Proposal *Jimelina part 17 - Zira's Next Plan *Jimelina part 18 - "Marry the Kong" *Jimelina part 19 - Jim sees Pinkie *Jimelina part 20 - Olivia, Fievel and Abigail saves Moana *Jimelina part 21 - The Wedding/Zira and Reirei crashes the Wedding *Jimelina part 22 - Happy Endings *Jimelina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Cast Gallery Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Thumbelina Moana as Bashful.jpg|Moana as Prince Cornelius Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Mother Zira.png|Zira as Grundel Shere Khan as The Queen Grimhilde.png|Shere Khan as Mrs. Toad Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Mozo Chuluun.png|Chuluun as Gringo Reirei.png|Reinei as Berkley Beetle Rita.jpg|Rita as Hero Tui Moana.jpg|Chief Tui as Queen Tabitha Sina Moana.jpg|Sina as King Colbert Happy pinkie pie by thatguy1945-d6rctaq.png|Pinkie Pie as Jaquimo Lady Rainicorn.jpg|Lady Rainicorn as Buzzbee DKCTVCandyKong.png|Candy Kong as Mr. Mole Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Donkey Kong as Ms. Fieldmouse The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Lil Bee Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekevitz as Gnatty Abigail-0.png|Abigail as Baby Bug Papa Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Papa Mousekevitz as Gnatty's Mother Genie.jpg|Genie as The Good Witch Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Ms. Rabbit Darma.png|Darma as Mr. Fox Ursa.png|Ursa as Mr. Bear Profile - Scar.jpg|Scar as Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap